


flame

by saintcedar



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, if you found that huge reference then bless you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: we're both former assassins, did you think i wouldn't notice?





	flame

Тёмные времена кончились. Герцоги успокоились, ровно как и императрицы. Всё встало на свои места. На набережной Карнаки больше нет патрулей, здесь можно любоваться хоть закатами, хоть рассветами, – никто не смеет запретить. Люди любуются. Население до сих пор пьяно вновь открывшейся их глазам свободе и даёт волю своей врождённой способности радоваться жизни. На Гристоле такой способностью обладали только дети, и те совсем скоро превращались или в побитых жизнью бродяг и убийц или чопорных аристократов. 

Со того времени, как Дауд выстрадал своё последнее дело(они вдвоём с Лёрк. Билли умница, он всегда это знал. И Джессамина. Если бы не она, Дауд бы не пошёл на это, но его последним делом стало спасение, а не убийство), прошло больше двадцати лет, а он всё ещё не может поверить в то, что всё закончилось. Он не может поверить в то, что люди вокруг него счастливы, в то, что счастлив он сам. Он не задыхается от жары в плотном плаще и тяжёлых грязных сапогах, вместо этого он лёгкой рубашке шлёпает по воде босыми ногами. Он не выслеживает сестру императрицы по всей Империи, пытаясь вырвать её племянницу из лап Бездны, а следит глазами за спасителем Империи и с нескрываемым удовольствием падает в воду за ним, когда тот, будто бы неожиданно, тянет его за лодыжку.

– Мы оба бывшие убийцы, Корво, неужели ты думал, что я не замечу? 

– Не думал, – Корво кладёт руки Дауду на плечи и лезет пальцами под ворот вымокшей рубашки. Дауд порывается обернуться, но сдерживает себя – здесь, на Серконосе люди любят сплетни, однако к чужой жизни равнодушны настолько же, насколько клинок равнодушен к смытой с лезвия крови.

Корво давно привык к беззаботной и свободной жизни, он снова ходит с длинной гривой и смеётся, играет на гитаре, как когда-то в убежище, в секрете от Империи и от даудовых подопечных. Корво тогда прозвал это место детским домом. Всё, что выдаёт его возраст – седина и лицо. Память, кажется, не мешает Корво жить, будто ничего не было: он вернулся домой и начал сначала. Дауду ничего не осталось, кроме как вернуться с ним и капля за каплей, по примерам и самодельной теории, улыбкам и словам, учиться счастью.

– Дыши, посинеешь сейчас, – Корво поддевает его подбородок пальцами и Дауд неловко улыбается, отводя взгляд, отмахиваясь, мол, замёрз. Корво щурится: дело к закату и половина его лица тонет в ярком золотом свете. Дауд изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не провести рукой по лучикам у его глаз. Он успеет сделать это позже, вдали от остальных, наедине. 

***

Корво возвращается неожиданно, заставив пялящегося в закат, снова ушедшего в себя Дауда, встряхнуться и проморгаться: перед глазами всё ещё стоят чёрно-алые пятна. В песок рядом с тихим треньканьем опускается гитара, по другую сторону – ткань, а на неё вино, какие-то фрукты и свёрток. Свёрток этот интригующий, но Дауд не спешит лезть, ему хочется ещё немного тишины и алого зарева вперемешку с осознанием. Корво же пересмеивается с кем-то за его спиной, и скоро касается его плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

– Это господин Рамиро, – высокий молодой мужчина с улыбкой склонил голову в знак приветствия, – он один из лучших офицеров Парадной Гвардии.

– Было с кого брать пример, – естественно, Рамиро шутил. Ему было от силы лет тридцать, и о Корво он мог знать максимум по рассказам, и то не факт, что кто-то из тогдашних офицеров ещё служит и обучает молодняк.

Крово ещё что-то сказал, Рамиро мягко засмеялся в ответ. Он, кажется, был совершенно увлечён всем вокруг и замечал каждую деталь, искренне восторгаясь происходящим: Рамиро успевал говорить с Корво и при этом видеть каждого на этом пляже. Черноволосый гость абсолютно точно наслаждался музыкой, доносившейся с парапета немного к западу: там танцевали девушки, пели и пили мужчины. Вдруг Рамиро затих, выпрямившись и вдыхая вечерний тёплый воздух, и через пару секунд вынул из-за пазухи ещё один небольшой свёрток и, наклонившись, опустил его на колени к Дауду, смоляная прядь упала ему на плечо. Дауд, сам того не осознавая, повернул голову, желая рассмотреть поближе красивое лицо. Он мог бы поклясться, что глаза Рамиро тоже, как и небо, горели закатным пламенем.

Когда Рамиро распрощался с ними отправился по своим делам, Корво шлёпнулся рядом с Даудом и потянулся за гитарой, но Дауд подставился первым. Корво в ответ на его объятие с готовностью прижимается ближе и трётся щекой о его. Тот самый момент «наедине» наступил и оказался никак не связан с наличием людей поблизости: на парапете к западу всё ещё веселились люди. Он смеётся и встречает в ответ улыбку; пожалуй, научить этого человека улыбаться было одним из самых сложных(и желанных) достижений. Дауд смотрит прямо, почти без неловкости и, наконец-то, касается лица Корво, как хотелось днём, проводит большими пальцами по скулам и упирается лбом в лоб Корво. Спустя какое-то время Лорд-Защитник аккуратно бодает его и вопрошает:

– Вина?

Дауд держит в руках тот самый свёрток, который оставил ему Рамиро и не может поверить и понять, как он раньше не учуял, ещё при встрече: свёрток поёт. Расслабился. Дауд хмыкает и быстро срывает бумагу. Ожидаемо, амулет. Резной, красивее, чем те обломки, которыми он пользовался в своё время. Надо будет спросить, кто мастер. 

Пока Дауд медитировал над китовьей косточкой, на колени ему легла охапка цветов. Гвоздики. Белые. Дауд рассеянно погладил лепестки. Так вот, что Корво притащил с собой. Дауд продолжал возиться с цветами, не думая даже о словах благодарности и вообще о каких-либо словах, а Корво воспользовался моментом и ухватил-таки гитару. Зазвенели струны и песня амулета стихла, уступив место старому серконосскому напеву.

– Кстати, я доконал Рамиро и он раздобыл тебе кучу старых куллерских сигар, – и снова к песне, пока Дауд, наконец, в полной мере поразившись всему, что Корво тут насобирал, вглядывается в его одухотворённое, исполосованное мягким светом тонущего солнца, лицо. Он глупо смеётся сам себе и отпивает ещё вина прямо из бутыли.


End file.
